Dreams Made of These
by Aerilaya
Summary: Kuroko is not a morning person. And at times like these, he hopes he never becomes one. KagaKuro, nsfw-ish, not overly graphic. Rated just in case. For Wingroad on tumblr


A/N: A headcanon from Wingroad at tumblr that I turned into prompt. Enjoyed writing this one.

**Dreams made of these**

-_A dream you dream together is reality_-  
J. Lennon

Kuroko was _**not**_ a morning person.

And everyone learned it in their own way.

Aomine was once greeted with a clock flung across the room. Kise was kicked in the stomach and had bruise there for a week. And everyone was sure that he was turning out to be worse than Akashi- if that was even possible.

And it only got worse. In high school, Kuroko just didn't want to open his eyes in the morning. He was conscious, his body wanted to move but it couldn't. And it needed at least ten to fifteen minutes before Kuroko's gears kick in and make him get out of the bed for a new day.

And when Kagami started dating him and Kuroko started sleeping over, he learned this important fact too.

There were a lot of pulling, dragging, yelling at the shorter boy when the morning rolls in and they have to go to school or practice. At one point Kagami had considered to drop a glass of cold water over him. Needless to say, he was having hard time with waking him up.

But Kuroko didn't want to sleep in like that. He was actually annoyed sometimes when he sleeps in and gets late for basketball match and it forces him to run. It is really inconvenient when he has to do errands as well. But he can't help it. The bed is warm and inviting and Kagami usually pressed up against his back, hands wrapped around him and keeping him close. Especially if the weekend rolls in. Because Kagami found a special and very effective way to wake him up, and it doesn't include water or opening windows and removing his blankets.

And it starts with a kiss.

Kuroko's sleepy-self doesn't register it immediately, thinking it is just a dream. Even when it repeats itself once. Twice. Three times. The fourth time is a very soft nibble on a very small, hidden spot just below his ear. It sends a rocking shiver through him and it finally wakes him up.

Kuroko thought he was dreaming. But he wasn't really. And the wandering hand across his waist and over his stomach proves it so. It is much better than the dreams in fact, and he had plenty of those.  
The sneaky, slightly rough fingers slide slowly across the skin, upwards, over his chest, to his neck. They tilt his head so that the lips have more space for leaving red dots across the shoulder, the neck, behind ear.

And Kagami does it very slowly, so slowly that Kuroko is not sure whether his boyfriend wants to wake him up or make him fall asleep again. It feels as if he's floating on very soft cloud with fingers and lips and body pressed against him keeping him warm.

But Kagami learned how to keep his attention, to not let him drift off again. His hand slips back lower again, tips of fingers tracing the waistband of the boxers and Kuroko knows he's not asleep. Because he could feel heat building up in him- in his cheeks, in his stomach. His breath gets heavier as he shifts to get that hand moving _lower_ because the fingers had stopped moving.

And when the hand is where he wants it, Kuroko is completely awake, a moan slipping out of him as the rub becomes a bit firmer and the kisses become more heated. He wants to turn around and just catch those spicy lips into a kiss, but Kagami doesn't let him. He never lets him. Until he has his wicked way with him in the morning. He had explained later that it is because Kuroko's lazy and he wants to 'punish' him that way. But it doesn't stop Kuroko from trying to get it, even if he knows it's futile.

But he forgets about it relatively fast, because the hand is working on him, with firmer rubs. And the only thing he can do is grip on to the pillow and try to muffle his voice. It doesn't always works because sometimes, like this particular morning, he's being maneuvered to lie down on his back, the underwear stripped from him in one swift move. And Kuroko doesn't know if this is Kagami punishing him or spoiling him- his hands are easily seized by Kagami's bigger one and pinned above his head while the lips are doing the most magical things to his body.

And when Kagami takes him, it turns into a real torture. When they do it in the evening, it's always fast, built up frustration from during the day and released with powerful thrusts and marking bites in hallway, living room (once even elevator, Kagami just couldn't keep his hands to himself because Kuroko turned into teasing spawn of Satan during the day).

But in the mornings, during weekends, they are in no rush. There is no adrenaline. It was a way for Kagami to pamper Kuroko and show him just how much he loves him. Even if he's teasing a lot, taking things gentler than what Kuroko would want it to be. And it leaves him in tears and waves of pleasure every single time.

And with spare time on their hands the do it twice. Three times. As much as they can that by the time they decide to get up it's already past noon, they are hungry and Kuroko's barely able to move. However he doesn't go back to sleep. Oh no. He's wide awake with smile painted on his face. Pure happiness. Something he once only dreamed of.

But now it's not dream.

Now it's Kagami carrying him around the house like a princess because he's unable to walk. He gets bathed, kissed all over his face, fed with whatever he wants to eat that day, and then snuggled against big, warm tiger on the couch in the living room, wrapped in blankets, either watching basketball game or exchanging kisses with his beloved and napping. And it's not a scene from his dreams.

Kuroko is not a morning person. He knows that. And he hopes he never becomes one if he always gets woken up by Kagami.

-End


End file.
